


The Start of a New Revolution

by rogeraptor



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Noli, elibarra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogeraptor/pseuds/rogeraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Blood boiled under his skin with the thought of his father's death. Then a swift movement caught his attention...</p>
<p>A short drabble on Crisostomo and Elias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of a New Revolution

 

(With reference to the chapter where Crisostomo was looking out the window)

 

Sitting near the window sill, Crisostomo looked into the distance. Learning that his father died in jail AND buried in such an inappropriate place made his blood boil beneath his skin. Suddenly a swift movement in the shadows right below the huge mango tree alerted him. Careful to not arouse suspicion, he made his way out to check out whatever or whoever that was. Now spotting a figure under it, he realized it was a man. Not just any man. It was Elias. 

 

Frozen on the spot, he warily watched as Elias moved from his spot. Crisostomo tried his best to keep his racing heart calm as the supposed dangerous man approached nearer and nearer to where he was standing. Elias stopped a foot away from him and Crisostomo was able to get a good glance at the countenance of the man right in front of him. Unlike the rather stupid here-say of the people, Elias was slightly taller than him. He was rather fit and his mussed dark hair gave him an extra air of mystery. What intrigued him most was the piercing deep chocolate eyes. They harbored so much sadness but it was edged with deep anger, making his eyes glint under his hat.

 

"I trust you've done what I asked? Can you do what I requested?" Crisostomo quietly asked.

 

"Of course. Your letter was burned. No one knows of this arrangement except you, me and the flames." Elias quietly replied.

 

"Then we shall change this country. Together," Crisostomo declared, a subtle invitation.

 

Merely nodding his consent, Elias patted Crisostomo's back and both parted ways with a new agreement and purpose in their hearts.


End file.
